Just jump in
by Honako-Ittoki
Summary: Haru's parents are worried for His well being in a house all by himself, so they send his little sister Haruki to take care of him and finish school. Haruki never liked the water to the point she was terrified at a you age. will she conquer her fears or was she just drowned?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Haruki Nanase**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Likes: Sweets, Kitties and Cutesy stuff**

 **Dislikes: Water and Being Alone**

 **Haruki Pov**

"I'm worried about him dear.. He hardly calls, and I'm worried about him." Mama said worrisome in the living room while papa pondered about my older brother, Haru.

"Haruki.. Can you go and stay with your brother for the year..? I know you don't like it but it'll lessen your mother's worries, Besides you can be the moral support for his next race.." Papa asked me as i thought about it long and hard, It's not that i don't like the Island.. It's just so much water.. It scares me.. I'm not really comfortable talking about it either but it just do.

Trying to be supportive of my mother and fathers request I can't help but say yes, So as soon as I gave my answer I was already shipped off to Iwatobi to reunite with her brother.

 **Haru's House**

"HAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs banging on the door like a maniac, Of course he's home, Oh of course he has the lights on and OF COURSE HE'S IGNORING MY EXISTENCE!

I made it home around the morning time on a Saturday, so mama made sure Haru got her message that I was coming. I was gonna go for another round with the door before i heard steps come from behind me, I turn to see an older version of Makoto running towards me only to stop a few feet away, My face twisted from annoyed into a soft smile.

"H-Haruki!" He said in surprise.

"Mako.. Oh wow! Makoto!" I said happily jumping into his arms, He easily held me wrapping his arms around my back, as soon as we were done hugging I angrily punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow.. What was that for?" Makoto said faked a wince as he rubbed his shoulder to pretend to be hurt for me.

"You and my brother, You both are so alike not keeping in contact with anyone! I at least still talk to Gou from time to time to get updates on you guys but nope! Nothing from either one of you." I Complained as i was swinging my hand at him ready to swing again but he held up in defense.

"Gomen Haruki! It's just been allot has gone on since the swim club and all..Please forgive us?" Makoto pleaded as he let you in the house helping you with your luggage in, Crossing my arms i sighed at the house, the laundry room was full, the kitchen was a mess and there was swimwear everywhere! heh.. at least he sweeps..

"This is why I'm here, Since Haru doesn't call home, Mama got worried so she sent me here for the rest of the year to take care of Onii-san, Honestly..." I said as if on cue Haruka emerged from the bathroom in his swim shorts, turning towards us, I gave him a slight glare as he gave me a short surprise look.

"Ruki.. I didn't expect you to come here so fast.." Haru said as i crossed my arms once again toeing towards him.

"I give that you just read mama's e-mail? Honestly Haruka, a simple message would have done nicely, And I'm your sister Haru.. You can always come to me.."I said feeling abit hurt, we're suppose to be siblings, and I really want to be apart of his life, If he opens up to me. I guess he saw how hurt I am so he petted my head tenderly as I looked up at him.

"Gomen.. Welcome home Ruki-nee.." He said in his monotone way as I sighed again but gave in with a smile.

"Oh.. Okay.. Why don't I get settled and I'll make all of us a meal." I said pulling both of Makoto and Haru arms into hug them.

"I really missed my brothers." I said as I pulled away as I took my Luggage with the help of Makoto and Haru to my room and started unpacking.

 **Later on**

After eating, Talking, Joking and cleaning up abit, Makoto and Haru had to get ready to leave, They were going to have a Joint swim practice with Samezuka academy, I kinda felt lonely since they had to go, I just came back.. I don't wanna be by myself..

"Ruki-chan..Would you want to come with us?" Makoto asked politely as I frozen up abit, To.. a pool.. I was going to deny it but Makoto gave me his hand in mine and smiled towards me understanding.

"You don't have to get in the water, Gou is the manager, and Nagisa, and Rin would be there so..Do you want to, I don't want to leave you here alone.. I know you don't like too either.." Makoto said worrisome towards me, I couldn't help but smile on how caring he was towards me and my fear, I can't help but trust his words.

"Okay.. I'll go." I nodded as Makoto patted my head as I hurried to get my bag and fill it with my writing book, pens, an extra towel and some lollipops. I quickly threw on my pull over blue hoodie and took my bag as I ran out of the room meeting Makoto and Haru out side as we walked towards the train station.

 **At the train station**

We made it to the other side of town talking as we heard a squeal come from behind us, It was Gou running towards us with what seems to be an older Nagisa and a new guy with glasses.

"Ruki-chan!" Gou and Nagisa ran into me in full force wrapping their arms around me, I stumbled back abit but kept my ground, I couldn't help but smile at them as i hugged them back.

"Gou.. Nagisa.. I'm so happy to see you guys.. It's been so long.." I said close to tears as Nagisa laughed abit rubbing the back of his head while Gou giggled taking my hands. Makoto chuckled abit as he was talking to the new guy.

"Rei, Meet Haruki Nanase, Haruka sister. Ruki-chan this is Rei Ryugazaki, Our newest member of the swim club." Makoto said as I smiled at Rei who looked back at me in shock.

"Nanase-kun has a sister?" He was mentally freaking out as I giggle at his slight rudeness.

"It's nice to meet you Rei." I said simply as he looked between me and Haruka, Rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I was rude. It's just Haruka sempai never really talks about his family, let along his sister to anyone." Rei said as i 'hmm' looking back at Haru who was avoiding eye contact.

 _'That little..'_

"I mean lets be honest, My brother doesn't really talk much as it is." I said as everyone nodded in agreement, Haru huffed making me smile as we were on our way, I told them why I was here and everyone seems to be excited to hear this, The boys went along with their own conversation as me and Gou stayed back from the group.

"Hey Gou, Is it true Rin is back from Australia?" I asked in a wonder looking straight ahead to make sure Haru was as far from hearing distance, Gou gave me a knowing smile as I turned my head to the side.

"Yeah, He came back last year, He was in a bad place at that time, I wasn't even sure you could've talked to him at that time. But now he's been better, He's even the swim club captain." Gou told me what happen last year with Rin, I was shocked but I'm just really happy now that he found his place. To be honest back then I had the biggest crush on Rin growing up, I use to cheer him on when it came to races he didn't have with my brother, whenever he were to come over with Gou, we'd play together to Haruka dismay, Him back then just made the whole room lighter. I couldn't help but blush at the memories of him.

"I take that you still have a crush on my brother?" Gou said giggling as I freaked covering her mouth looking forward to see Haru was paying attention to conversation with the boys, Sighing in relief, Gou took my hands away from her mouth smiling.

"Honestly Gou.. If Haru heard this, He'd keep me 10 yards away from Rin.. Besides it's one sided.. " I said softly, Gou frowned abit.

"I'm sure he knows about your feelings.. I mean you were pretty obvious with them as kids, Always napping next to him and stuff." Gou said slyly as i blushed even harder.

"GOOOOUUUU!" I whined loudly as we entered the Samezuka indoor pool area, as Gou giggled hurrying off to the other members, The guys went to get dressed, leaving me alone. the pool was right in front of me.

I placed my bag down crawling slowly towards it, I neared the edge looking down at my reflection, My heart was pounding in my chest.

 _'I'm scared!'_

I closed my eyes tightly trying to crawl away, but my hand slipped nearly most of my weight was gonna fall in that body of water.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell in the water, Thrashing, I hear fast footsteps making their way to the pool, My head was bobbing up and down as I tried to stay on top of the water.

"Haruki!" A familiar voice yelled out my name.

 _'R-Rin..'_

I felt like my body was giving in to tiredness and slowly sunk in as I fell unconscious.

 **2 Hours Later**

I groaned softly stiring abit as I slowly opened my eyes, The blur went away as i take in my setting. I laying on the benches near the pool, I looked down to see a black, red and white jacket on me as if it was like a blanket, Sitting up i hear Gou say my name as she ran to me pulling me into a hug before pulling away abit gave me a worried look.

"What happen?! did you fell in? Are you okay? How are you feeling..?" Gou asked me many questions at once as I gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, I slipped in the pool.. Um, Whose jacket is this..?" I said holding the jacket in my arms, I wanted to return it for saving me. Gou gave me a knowing smile.

"It's Rin, we found him giving you CPR, when you coughed up water he laid you down and gave you his jacket so you wouldn't get cold. Haruka was really worried but everyone told him you'd be fine so he went to practice." Gou told me as I blushed ten shades darker covering my face with the jacket.

 _'R-R-Rin.. He saved me.. He...My lips..'_

"Haruki-chan. Your awake!" Makoto exclaimed as he and the rest made their way towards me. Haruka was the first to come to my side and check me over, I smiled at my brother as he sighed giving me a warm hug.

"Don't scare me like that.." He whispered in my ear as i hugged him just as tight.

"I won't, I promise." I said softly as Haruka pulled away patting my head, Gou pulls some clothes that were behind her towards me as she dragged me into the bathroom so i can change, It was a large plain white shirt and the schools gym sweat pants, they were abit to big on me but i tighten them up to the fullest, Walking out of the bathroom Gou clapped for me as i gave her a confused look.

"Why are you clapping?" I asked as she gave me one of her smirks.

"Because those are my brother's clothes and you look super cute in them!" Gou said as I turned red from her comment.

"Yo Gou, did the clothes fit her..?" as if on cue Rin walks into the hall, My eyes widen as I turn to see Rin standing a couple feet from me. Rin stood in place as our eyes connected, He gave me a worried smile making his way towards me, Gou 'hmm' as she made her way out of the hall leaving me and her brother alone.

 _'That girl!'_

"Haruki.. How are you feeling..?" Rin said abit awkwardly as I fidgety mess with his shirt, Nodding my head at him as I look down, my blush was taking over. Rin raised an eyebrow as he got closer to me, I leaned back on the wall near the bathroom door, Rin looked away covering his mouth.

"Did Gou tell you about the CPR?" Rin said rubbing the back of his neck now.

"Y-yeah.. Thank you.. you really saved me.." I said softly smiling at my feet.

"Ah so you do talk." Rin grinned as he leaned abit in to me as i looked up at him only to giggle at his chuckle, I covered my mouth as I giggled.

"I hope that wasn't your first kiss." Rin said again awkwardly as I smiled towards him.

"It was, But I'm happy it was with you.." I said freely only to cover my mouth with my hands tightly, Rin eyes widen as I was having a mental breakdown.

"I-I mean, It's not like I have a huge crush on you like I did when we were kids!" I tried saving myself but only made my situation worse.

"Uh! I mean..!" I freaked again trying to look for a way to escape but Rin throw on his jacket over my head.

"Here, To top the outfit." Rin said as I was going to take it off from my head only for him to pull me into a tight hug.

"R-Rin.." I said softly as he chuckled to himself until it turned into a full blown laughter, I kind of felt abit upset that he was making fun of my feelings, so I pushed away from him angrily.

"W-Wait Haruki!" Rin said in a fit of laughter but i pulled away pulling off the jacket, My face was red as a tomato he grabbed my arms still laughing.

"Why should I? I sort of say I like you and you just laugh at me! Drop dead jerk!" I said only to be pulled into his chest, I pounded his chest softly as his laughter turn into chuckles holding me down with one arm and using the other hand to wipe his tears.

"Because you don't know how long I was waiting for you to say that.." Rin said trying to cover his chuckle, I stopped punching his chest to look him up, He grinned leaning his head towards mine so our foreheads touched.

"You was waiting on me.." I said softly looking away but Rin made me look back at him with a tender smile.

"I'm glad I've waited this long to hear you out..Can.. you say it again..?" Rin asked softly, My heart warms up softly as Rin pulled away only holding my hands after I put on his jacket, I blushed at his request but with a little confidence I tell him.

"I like you, Matsuoka Rin.." I said loud enough for him to hear, Rin couldn't help but lean down kissing my forehead before pulling back.

"Be my girlfriend then.."

 **Well thats it for this chapter I hope you guys like it as much as I love writing it. comment me if you like it. I'll be sure to write more chapters to come so Cya next time!**

 **Miyu~**


	2. Understanding

**"Be my girlfriend then.."**

 **Haruki Pov**

The words escaped from his mouth leaving us in utter silence for a few minutes, My eyes couldn't help but pop out.

"Listen, I know springing this on to you so fast and considering you just came back home, I don't mind waiting for an answer. I just wanted to tell you." Rin said rubbing the back of his neck as I cover my mouth blushing, I mean I want to... But..

 _Haru.._

I also have to think about my brother and his reaction of this, I'm pretty sure he would be upset knowing his little sister was dating his best friend. When we were kids and I would sometimes sit next to Rin, Haru always sat in between us ignoring our complaints, I guess it was pretty obvious how I felt about him but now, I wouldn't even know his reaction towards us would be. sighing I look to the side.

"I.. Rin I want too. But.. you know how Haru is.. I think some time would do nicely.. at least to spring this on to him soon." I said as Rin nodded giving me a toothy grin, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist, He smiled to himself as he placed an arm around my shoulders.

Suddenly a buzz was heard, and I realized it was my phone, I pull away to check it was Makoto.

 **Makoto: We're done with practice, Tell Rin to take you to the front gate, we have your things so we'll be waiting for you. :)**

I smiled at the message as I wrote back.

 **Haruki: Oh, Okay. Thank you Mako-kun. I'll be there now. :D**

I turn back to Rin who nodded at me.

"I guess it's time for us to go," Rin said with a sigh before winking at me as I smiled taking his hand.

"Um.. you have longer legs than I do so... This way I can keep up with you.." I said softly blushing, Rin took a minute before pulling me toward the exit, I couldn't help but smile.

 **Normal Pov**

"Thanks for inviting us for practice," Makoto said bowing politely at Sousuke, Ai, and Momo. Sousuke crossed his arms nodding, Ai pitched in tilting his head a bit.

"Not a problem, But would that girl be okay though? She didn't look so good." Ai said thinking over as Haru shook his head.

"She can't swim.. but being with Rin always calms her down.." He said softly only making heads turn his way, Sousuke eyes narrowed as Gou gasped a bit.

"What do you mean she feels calm with Rin?" Sousuke asked.

"Just as I said," Haru said a little annoyed as Makoto came in between of them.

"Now now, calm down. Why don't we let this conversation stop now? This is between them whether you like it or not." Makoto said calming both males as they heard footsteps coming closer to them to turn to see Rin holding Haruki hand as they ran towards the group, Haruki had a smile on her face as Rin grinned stopping a few steps away as Haruki bumped into his back making Rin chuckle a bit but she only slapped his back making it clap.

"Ow... That really hurt Ruki-chan." Rin pretended to be hurt as leaning back on her who was trying to push him back up, Everyone watched as they played around, Haruka was getting a bit annoyed as Gou walked up to him in a whisper.

"Haruka-kun, You knew about her feeling towards Rin!?" Gou asked in a whisper to Haruka.

Haru nodded.

"It was obvious." He said simply.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Gou said angrily in another whisper.

"I want her to tell me on her own, Besides I'm her older brother... I'm supposed to know this." Haru said soft, Gou couldn't help but give him a little smile.

"That's really considerate of you.." Gou said softly only for Haru to look away.

"Nee! Rin-sempai, Now that you have a girlfriend, Can I go out with Gou." Momo said bluntly putting his arms over his head, Haruki blushed beet red as Sousuke watched their reaction, Rin scowled at Momo grabbing his head and putting him in a headlock.

"Ow Ow Ow!" Momo cried in pain.

"Don't say an unnecessary thing. You've embarrassed her." Rin said roughly as Haruki shook her head as she placed a hand over Rin arm.

"Hey... Don't hurt him.. I'm fine, Promise." Haruki said happily smiling at them.

"Okay.." Rin said in a huff.

Momo's eyes widen as Rin loosen up his arm letting Momo get out of it and quickly took a hold of Haruki hands blushing crazily.

"You're really... Cute.. Why don't you go out with me instead?" Momo said totally mesmerized as Haruki gave a wide eye blush blinking at his sudden request.

"Momo!" Rin said gripping on his head once again and not letting go this time.

"I refuse," Haruka said highly annoyed as he pulled his sister towards him, Haruki giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nee, Momo was it? I'm sorry but Onii-san doesn't like me dating someone he doesn't know. Gomen." Haruki said apologetically.

"Let's go.." Haru was already walking out of the school with the others waving goodbye. Haruki turn back to Rin hugging his jacket which she was wearing.

"Bye bye everyone! it was nice meeting you!" she said cheerfully as she turns around walking with her brother.

Rin waved them off with a goofy grin on his face, Sousuke 'heh' patting his back.

"What?" Rin asked as he turns to his best friend.

"You're so obvious." with that Sousuke walked back to the dorms.

 **Nanase Home**

Haruki was washing her brother's laundry while Haruka got to making their dinner, Though with his obsession with mackerel he made Haruki something different as always as children.

"Onii-san, Clothes are almost done~ how's the cooking?" Haruki said folding the clothes in the living room as she heard a soft 'Good'. Just then her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said politely.

 _"Haruki! Hi, how are things? how's Haruka? is everything going well over there? Has he been eating?"_ On the other line was their mother talking a bit frantic as Haruki answered with a soft chuckle.

"Mom, everything is cool, Haru's actually been fine this whole time, He's been cooking for himself, cleaning up and balanced his school work with his after school activities perfectly. He just didn't contact us because of his busy schedule. Now that I can see why mama." Haruki told her mom as she gave a sigh of relief with a short laugh through the phone.

 _"I'm so glad that was the case, but honestly he could've called or something."_ Haruki heard her mother pout and complain on the phone, Haruki couldn't help but smile softly at the ground, She misses her mom, they would have meaningful talks together from time to time, But now it was like she was limited to a phone call a day.

 _"Say Haruki."_ Her mother started as she drifted back into reality.

"Hm? She said as she saw Haru placing their food on the table.

"How was your first day back?" She asked a bit anxious but Haruki gave her a soft smile.

"It was great mama, I hadn't realized how much I missed Haru till we were face to face," I said honestly as I smiled as Haru brought our food to the table.

 _"Speaking of your brother, Do you mind putting him on right now?"_ Her mom said as Haruki felt a little urgent coming from her. She nodded handing the phone to Haru.

"Mama wants to talk to you Haru, and be Gentle." Haru nodded taking the phone out of his sister's hands, Haruki started eating as they talked.

 **Next Day**

"Hello! My name is Haruki Nanase, I am Haruka Nanase little twin sister. It's so nice to meet you all!" Haruki said bowing in front of the class with a smile, Ms. Amakata smiled and told Haruki to take a seat next to Makoto which she gladly did.

As class went on Haruki spent most of her time looking out of the window thinking back at what happen at the pool. Just the thought of her lungs burning from the suffocation of the chlorine water, Her body froze from the instant touch of it, she couldn't move.

 _'Rin really did save me..'_

She thought as a smile crept on her face when everything was getting dark the only ray of light that came out for her was Rin's warm touch pulling her out of the water, saving her from going any deeper in that darkness.

"Rin.." She couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks, He was so different from when they were kids, more mature and brighter than anything she ever has seen him.

 **"Be my girlfriend then.."**

Just the thought of his words made her heart skip a beat. Returning back to reality Haruki paid attention back to class.

 **Swim Practice Samezuka**

Haruki sat at the far end of the bleachers watching as everyone swam their laps, she couldn't help but watch in amazement at the 2 teams.

"They've all grew well in time," Haruki said as her eyes shimmered.

"Oh. Ruki-chan, Over here!" Turning her head she sees Momo waving at her excitedly as he stood next to Sousuke, Ai and Rin who didn't like Momo's gesture only to push the poor underclassmen in the water, She couldn't help but giggle in her hand at Rin, But in return, she waved back at the boys. Sousuke gave her a short nod, Ai gave her a quick but kind smile and Rin gave her a heartwarming smiled which made her cheeks turn bright red.

"Ne Ruki-chan, How are you feeling?" Turning to her side to see Makoto walking up to her taking a seat right next to her, She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm great thanks, Just watching you guys go all out in practice is amazing how much power you have, but I guess when your actual meet happens, I'll be breath taken." She said watching Haruka made the next turn swiftly.

"And somehow... I feel lonely and left out. Seeing how Haru is swimming, without a single care in the world compared to me who is scared of her own reflection in the water... It's pretty pathetic. I wanna feel what yu guys feel in the water, that free feeling you all have, That rush, I wanna feel like I can fly through the water like my brother and Rin... But I know I can't... it's really hard for me too..." Haruki said softly looking into her palms, they were sweaty just thinking about the water.

Makoto gave her an understanding smile as he looked back at the pool.

 _ **"Would you like to learn?"**_


End file.
